Ninjago Songs
by Songbird56
Summary: I like writing songs...and I like Ninjago. Sooo there you go. Ninjag songs. It's what it sounds like. (Lots of Harumi, some OC/FCs) THESE ARE ORIGINAL SONGS DO NOT COPY WITHOUT MY PERMISSION
1. Ascent (Harumi)

**Hey guys! I like writing songs, even though I suck at the actual music part, and I have about twenty-dozen for Ninjago ships, villains, OCs, etc. So I'm putting some here. Hope you enjoy!**

 **DO NOT USE OR WRITE MUSIC FOR THESE SONGS. LYRICS (c)Songbird56 and anyone else she gives written permission to use.**

 **If you want to use these songs, please ask! Using these without permission is STEALING!**

 **Ascent** (Original Harumi song)

* * *

You were failures

Did you think no one got hurt that day?

You made my life take a turn

It's time for you to pay

Yes, I'm the quiet one

Aint that great?

This has been a fun game

And I'll win it today

[chorous]

No

You can't relate

And now your fate awaits

Greatness comes my way

It's time for you to pay

Watch as the princess ascends to power

Watch as the queen ascends to her throne

Watch as the princess ascends to power

To wipe away

All you've ever known

Time for me to take the throne

You could have prevented all this

If you'd never existed

All the world's problems would not have been caused

You released the anacondrai

They awakened

My fate

To play this role

To stop you from success

So now you know

Revenge

To you and your friends I address

[chorous]

No

You can't relate

And now your fate awaits

Greatness comes my way

It's time for you to pay

Watch as the princess ascends to power

Watch as the queen ascends to her throne

Watch as the princess ascends to power

To wipe away

All you've ever known

Time for me to take the throne

A trap door

In a frozen wasteland

One move

Life changing

And my heros

Turned into my villans

In the stories

They say

The nina save the day

Well, Lloyd,

Not for me {pronounce me mey}

{Harumi laughing}

[chorous]

No

You can't relate

And now your fate awaits

Greatness comes my way

It's time for you to pay

Watch as the princess ascends to power

Watch as the queen ascends to her throne

Watch as the princess ascends to power

To wipe away

All you've ever known

Time for me to take the throne

Oh no

Time for me to take the throne

Three masks

In my grasp

Time to change the world

I'm not this you should save me type of girl

And now you know

As your fate grows clearer

The doom of this world grows nearer

* * *

 **Whelp... that's it for ascent. If you have requests, I'm happy to take them, and I hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Back In Play (Morro)

**And now for a song dedicated to my NJGo [villain] crush, Morro! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Back In Play**

* * *

Hello Lloyd

It's me

Your latest enemy

You think that

You're green

(yeah right)

More powerful than you are

Here come the winds of change

[Chorous]

I'm going your way

You know what they say

I cannot convey

How much you'll regret

Your green ninja charade

Ghost of a chance

You'll get out unscathed

There are no rules

Now that I'm back in play

You look like you have seen a ghost

When you find Lloyd's my latest host

Wanna defeat me

Gotta take to the skies

But if you do

You're in for a surprise

Wanna face

Things that go bump in the night?

Rather not?

I suggest you lock your shutters tight

Brace yourself

Gotta make way for the storm

[Chorous]

I'm going your way

You know what they say

I cannot convey

How much you'll regret

Your green ninja charade

Ghost of a chance

You'll get out unscathed

There are no rules

Now that I'm back in play

What are you waiting for?

It's a power play

No need to summon help

Cause' looks like you can't save the day

Crystal of sixteen realms

Will soon be in my grasp

Already in my possession?

The key to it: a staff

Establish boundary lines

Hold your ground

Put up a fight

No use

As the world gives way to endless night

[Chorous]

I'm going your way

You know what they say

I cannot convey

How much you'll regret

Your green ninja charade

Ghost of a chance

You'll get out unscathed

There are no rules

Now that I'm back in play

Hello Lloyd

It's me

Your latest enemy

You think that

You're green

(yeah right)

More powerful than you are

Here come the winds of change

Now that I'm

[line sung in a whisper] Back in play

Back in play

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Be sure to leave a song suggestion in the comments below!**


	3. Choices (OC)

**Another original NJGo song... this time for an original script by Skylor-Chan! It's made for her villain, Ramie, who is Skylor's older brother.**

 **Please ask both my and Skylor's permission before use!**

* * *

 **Choices**

* * *

Mabye step one failed

Just one kink in the armor

Your grand scheme made its purpose clear

It was your disarmer

But you succeeded once

You cast me to the dark side

I'll build up what you made me loose

Sister dear

Time to choose

[chorous]

Who is your enemy

No it's not me

Sibling versus sibling

How did they do this to you

You choose the path

That lead to my wrath

So now I come back to haunt you

But you're under my control

I decide your fate

Yes, you're under my control

But for you it's not so great

You chose the path that forever cursed me

What was it like

Time for you to see (too see)

See the path

That could've been great

You'd have stood down

And your punny friends would all fall

Here's one more chance

To choose

Remember, my fate was up to you to decide

Family first

Yeah right

Blood is blood

And you chose to spill mine (all of mine)

So sis hit or miss

On the target

Time to choose

But one misstep

You'll know it's time to lose

[chorous]

Who is your enemy

No it's not me

Sibling versus sibling

How did they do this to you

You choose the path

That lead to my wrath

So now I come back to haunt you

But you're under my control

I decide your fate

Yes, you're under my control

But for you it's not so great

You chose the path that forever cursed me

What was it like

Time for you to see (too see)

Don't doubt

I could control you with one flick of my finger

Don't doubt

Your life could take a turn

Don't doubt

I could end this now

Because you ended it on the first time you could

Now tell me

Is that how family should work

Of course not

Did you hear me jerk?

You could join me

Or stay back and see

What my full powers can do

Especially to you

To you

[chorous]

Who is your enemy

No it's not me

Sibling versus sibling

How did they do this to you

You choose the path

That lead to my wrath

So now I come back to haunt you (you, you)

But you're under my control

I decide your fate

Yes, you're under my control

But for you it's not so great

You chose the path that forever cursed me

What was it like

What was it like

What was it like

Time for you to see

Oh, time for you to see

Now can you hear me

Can you hear me

Can you hear me

* * *

 **If you want a certian song, please request it in the comments! (Note: Pythor song in the making)**


	4. End Of A Decade (Pythor)

**I finally finished another song! Yes! I just got inspired this morning and couldn't stop writing. Anyway, 'End Of A Decade' is an original song for Pythor as requested by NinjagoGeek4EVER... sorry it took so long! I hope you guys enjoy!**

 **End Of A Decade**

* * *

{Note: sss indicates an s is drawn out}

It's hiss-terical

You trusted a snake

And now you can finally see

It was a big mistake

We have the

Four fang blades

In my grasp

Five great tribes

Freed at last

And when we unite

Your efforts won't stand a chance to fight

[chorous]

You think you can win

Your efforts won't prevail

It's my dessstiny

To win

Yours is to fail

Those fools who think

It's the ninja's age

They're about to learn

It's the end of a decade

Give up

With your tails between your legs

And mabye you'll survive

But when the devourer rises

The future is mine

We hold the power

While you get betrayed

Spend your time competing

With a new hero instead

Of teaming up

How do you think you'll win

If your forces

Don't attack soon

Your days are numbered

As the serpents locate the next fang blade

Your time is over

The future's already made

It was the past masters who locked us beneath the earth

I'll do much worse

Watch as the great snake returns

[chorous]

You think you can win

Your efforts won't prevail

It's my dessstiny

To win

Yours is to fail

Those fools who think

It's the ninja's age

They're about to learn

It's the end of a decade

Give up

With your tails between your legs

And mabye you'll survive

But when the devourer rises

The future is mine

The future is mine

It's hiss-terical

You trusted a snake

And now you can finally see

It was a big mistake

We have the

Four fang blades

In my grasp

Five great tribes

Freed at last

And when we unite

Your efforts won't stand a chance to fight

It's my dessstiny

To win

Yours is to fail

Those fools who think

It's the ninja's age

They're about to learn

It's the end of a decade

It's the end of a decade

[chorous]

You think you can win

Your efforts won't prevail

It's my dessstiny

To win

Yours is to fail

Those fools who think

It's the ninja's age

They're about to learn

It's the end of a decade

(end of a decade)

Give up

With your tails between your legs

And mabye you'll sssurvive

But when the devourer rises

The future is mine

It's mine

(Evil laughter)

 **Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! If you'd like a** **certain** **song, be sure to request one in the comments!**


	5. Lising Sanity (Faith)

So any suggestions, my friend Skylor was working on a fanfic where Iron Baron returns and Faith gets stranded in the desert... and so I wrote a song for it. This is where Faith is starting to loose sanity from heat and no water. I hope you enjoy, and be sure to leave a request!

 **Losing** **Sanity**

 _An original Faith song_

Drift into oblivion

Water that's not real

Scavengers in the sky

As I lose the urge to feel

This hungry thirsty pain

Is tearing me apart

When and where and how

Did this frantic nature start?

[Chorus]

Too many vultures

Too little water

Mirages and hallucinations

Taunting me too close too far away

Cacti and the desert sun

Nowhere left to go or run

Circling around me

I know that my time is running out

Why did you join my cause

It's tearing me apart

Cause now I know you're gone

And I have a mangled heart

I know that I'm next

This feeling's getting worse

I have to survive

This lonely desert curse

[Chorus]

Too many vultures

Too little water

Mirages and hallucinations

Taunting me too close too far away

Cacti and the desert sun

Nowhere left to go or run

Circling around me

I know that my time is running out

Come after make this end

You surely are not my friend

But I need to make this stop

Save you I can't

No matter how hard I try

Is it better to give up?

But I refuse to die

[Chorus]

Too many vultures

Too little water

Mirages and hallucinations

Taunting me too close too far away

Cacti and the desert sun

Nowhere left to go or run

Circling around me

I know that my time is running out

How did I get here

My senses shutting down

How did this end up like this

Looked upon by allies with a frown

How do I fix this mess

I'm getting quite distressed

I can't change the past

So I have to fix the rest


	6. A warning

Did you know fanfiction owns everything you post?

Neither did I. I'm not going to be continuing this fanfiction because this content is very important to me and I'd like to keep it safe... but stay tuned for updates, I may continue this if I find a decent site to post more on that doesn't take my work for their own...

Anyway, have a nice day, I'm too protest-y so yeah... [I'd just like to say their are some amazing writers here and I don't want you to lose your OCs or content, some of this stuff is really talented, sincere, writing, and I think that if you changed it a bit to original content you could publish it... and I'd buy it 110%]


End file.
